


Front Steps Home Life

by Zilo



Category: 8 mile - Fandom, Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Dark, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Protective Siblings, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilo/pseuds/Zilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy isn't always around to protect his little sister Lily but he never thought his mother would let something like this happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Steps Home Life

Lily was sitting on the front steps when he got home. She jumped up once she saw him and ran out to meet him. “Jimmy!” Her face was puffy and swollen from crying. He gathered her into his arms and held her close.

“Baby, what happened? What’sa matter? Why you been cry’in?” He pulled her away from his shoulder and held her chin as he examined her face looking for any signs of abuse. He’d kill his mother if she touched Lily, he’d fucking kill her if she lay one hand against her. Lily’s clothes looked rumpled and her shirt was stretched at the collar. “What happened baby?” He pressed. His imagination already running away with him to dark places he didn’t want it to go. 

Lily started crying anew, her little body shaking against him as she sobbed. Her voice was squeaky and frightened as she gasped out; “I was so scared. Jimmy I just wanted you to come home.”

“I’m here. I’m home baby. I’m here. I got you.” He lifted her off the ground balancing her on his hip as she buried her face against his neck. He held his hand against her blonde head and smoothed it down her back in a calming manner. “What happened baby? Why were you so scared?”

She turned her face away from his neck and sniffled. Her voice was a harsh whisper full of fear. “He said it was a game, but I’m not supposed to tell.” Jimmy’s grip tightened at the unmentioned ‘he.’ “I just wanted you to come home.”

“Who said he’d hurt you? Lilly what happened?” Jimmy’s body was frozen to the spot with fear for her, his voice full of warning. “Did Andrew say it? Did she leave you alone with him?” Andrew was the latest piece-of-shit boyfriend that his mother was letting hang around. Jimmy didn’t like any of them but Andrew had made his skin crawl. 

Lily’s widened fearful eyes were answer enough, despite her mumbled; “He said I couldn’t tell.”

Jimmy was gonna kill the fucker and Stephanie too for inviting the guy into their home. He was pulsing with anger. Lily was only seven fucking years old. “We’re not gonna stay here tonight.” Jimmy’s head was spinning, torn between wanting to not let Lily out of his sight and wanting to go hunt down the bastard and knock his brains out. He got back into his car and strapped Lily into the passenger side and headed for Future’s place. 

The neighborhood was particularly bad near Future’s apartment and Jimmy held Lily’s hand tight and had her walk close to him. He hoped Future was home because he didn’t know if his car had enough gas in it to make it to Iz’s place. Jimmy banged on his friend’s door trying to be heard over his neighbor’s loud music. Future opened the door after a couple minutes. He looked rumpled like he’d been sleeping. He looked from Jimmy to Lilly and then back again.

“What’s goin’ on Rabbit?” He asked.

Jimmy caught a quick whiff of girlie perfume and tilted his head to the side, half peering behind Future into the dark apartment; “Ya got a girl over.” 

“Yeah, it’s just Jasmine though, we was just sleep’n man. Hold on a second.” He closed the door. Lily leaned her head against Jimmy’s arm and partially closed her eyes as they waited. The door swung open again; this time to reveal a pretty black girl dressed in one of Future’s baggy sweatshirts and slim fitting jeans. 

“Jasmine.” Jimmy greeted. They had all gone to school together way back when. Future and her had always been one of those on again off again sort of couples. Last he’d seen of her had been months ago at some party or other. He’d been pretty drunk and she’d offered him a blowjob. It was during an off period for her and Future but he’d still felt pretty shitty and guilty about it afterwards. She really was one of the last people he’d like to see right now. 

“Rabbit. It’s been a while huh?” She stepped aside, ushering the two of them into the apartment and locking the door behind them.

“Yeah.” He said, not sure of what else to say, wishing desperately he hadn’t opted to come here first. Should have just gone straight to Iz’s, he thought wearily. He tightened his hold on Lilly’s hand and stared at the floor. “I didn’t know ya had company an’ shi- stuff.” He muttered. It’s not like Lilly hadn’t heard the words before, he just tried to make an effort around her.

“Jasmine ain’t company, it’s fine dawg.” Future’s worried voice catching him off guard and forcing him to look up and meet his friend’s dark eyes. He must look like a wreck by the way Future was looking at him. He felt like a wreck.

“My mom she- we couldn’t stay there tonight.” Why did those apologetic eyes make him feel so unsure of himself? He’d been so scared and pissed off and now he just felt like he was falling apart. Future tilted his head slightly towards the bathroom, the only place in the tiny apartment that would afford them any privacy. Jimmy lessened his grip on Lily’s fingers slightly.

He knelt down next to the small girl, making an effort to keep the tremble out of his voice that so badly wanted to overtake him; “Hey baby, David an’ I are gonna talk for a sec. about grown up stuff. I’ll just be in the other room if you need me okay? I’ll just be a bit.”

Lily nodded seriously at him and let his hand drop from hers. Her eyes looked old and for some reason that made him feel worse. Jasmine meanwhile had walked over and crouched down next to them. 

“Hey Lily. You wouldn’t remember me cause you was just tiny then, but I used to live next door to your brother. We went to school together.” Jasmine’s voice was calming and her bright eyes were warm and friendly. Jimmy nodded slightly in agreement at Lily’s questioning gaze and then stood up and backed away, allowing Jasmine to distract her. He didn’t like her being there and he didn’t trust her much but he was thankful for the help. He wouldn’t be gone long anyway. He took one last look and then he and Future slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. 

“Rabbit.” The concern in David’s voice threw him for a loop again. 

“I didn’t know where to take her man. I- fuck... I just flew outta there.” He breathed out somewhat guiltily.

“Yeah man, I got you. Your mom she’s crazy, she kick you out again?”

“No. It was Lily. I- she was wait’in for me. Cry'in her eyes out... that fuck, that motherfucker...” He was getting choked up with this shit. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to gain his voice back. Future just waited, didn’t say anything and for that he was so fucking thankful. “I think one’ve the guys my mom lets hang ‘round... I think one’ve ‘em did something to her. I dunno. She won’t fucking tell me. She’s all scared and shit.” 

“Shit man.”

Future’s awed voice reminded him of how seriously fucked up this was. He hated the fucker who had done this to Lily. He hated his mom for being so irresponsible. He hated where he lived. He hated that he couldn’t afford to live anywhere else and most of all he hated himself for not having been there and protected Lily when she needed him. “It just fucking pisses me off so much! How could she let this happen?! How the fuck did this happen? I knew he was a fucker! I fuckin knew he was a motherfucker. Bitch gave me the creeps the second I met him. I just didn’t think-”

“You couldn’ta known Jimmy.”

“I shoulda been there. I can’t fucking believe that-” He paused mid rant and then switched tracks suddenly. “I’m gonna kill him. That’s it. I’m gonna find that motherfucker and take him out.” The anger that was taking over his mind was much more familiar and comforting then the fear and tears. Yeah, he was in control now, he was gonna find Andrew and fucking kill the bastard. They’d never find the bastard’s body.

“Jimmy, you gotta stop and be smart about this man. You know I always got your back and shit, but we gotta be smart about this and not just bust up in there right now. You got me man?” Future’s eyes bore into him. Jimmy could see the concern and worry in them. “You hear what I’m sayin, Rabbit?”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to have a plan. I don’t fucking care.” Why’d Future have to say that? Why’d he have to tear him down like that? His anger was the only thing that was keeping him together. He was gonna cry now. He could feel it in his throat. Oh fucking god. He squeezed his hands into fists so tight he felt his nails digging into his palm. The pain didn’t distract him like he hoped it would and he felt the tears sliding down his face. 

“Hey. Hey. Man, it’s okay.” Future curled his fingers around a wrist and pulled him in close. Jimmy felt his face go hot with embarrassment but he tried not to care too much and instead let his head rest against his friend’s shoulder. 

Future’s voice soothed him. “We’ll get that motherfucker, Rabbit. We’ll do it with the guys tomorrow. We’ll end him.”


End file.
